A Perry and Pansy Story
by animaldoctor
Summary: What would happen if Perry met his long lost crush? Well, you're about to find out. Join me, animaldoctor, as we start the first adventure of the spin-off series of A Phineas and Ferb Story. Guest starring ficklepickle7's Pansy.


**_Hey, guys. animaldoctor here. So, a while back, I got permission from the FanFiction user, ficklepickle7, to use her character, Pansy the Platypus, in some of my stories. And now, I am announcing that I am going to do an entire series based around it. We, of course, will start when Perry meets Pansy. By the way, this series takes place after all of the events in the A Phineas and Ferb Story series (yes, even the ones that haven't been published and/or thought up yet). I hope you enjoy, and I hope that ficklepickle7 really likes this._**

**Daniel's POV**

It was an ordinary day here in Danville. Even though we keep transporting between our backyard here in Danville and at my house, I decided we were going to stay put here for a little while. I mean, after all, what's the point of being at my house and having to transport to Danville every day just to fight Doof? It's just a waste of time, so we would stay here for the week. But it was that day where we met someone who would change our lives forever.

Early that morning, after we had finished building one of our daily inventions (more add-ons for our hat), we heard the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Phineas yelled, as he ran toward the front door as quickly as he could. We ran after him, wanting to see who was there. When he opened the door, we saw no one, which was a little bit peculiar.

"Ahem," someone said. "Down here." We all looked down and saw a brown platypus, with a pink flower in her fur on the top of her head, standing on two legs. And she was talking! On her own! Oh wait, there was a translation collar on her neck. I wondered how she was able to get that. She also had a strong Australian accent, which made sense considering where she was probably from.

I saw Perry come downstairs, and when he saw the platypus at the front door, he got a shocked look on his face. He ran the other way, up to our bedroom, and shut the door. What had gotten into him? "Hi, my name is Pansy," the platypus said. "And you must be the man who won that animal niceness award." I was surprised she had heard of me. I shook her hand. "I saw you on the news, and my owners are on... vacation. I was wondering if I could stay here for a little bit." We didn't think anything of it. She seemed like a really nice platypus, so we let her in. We showed her to the guest room, and she went in, closing the door behind her.

The door to Perry's room was locked when I tried to open it, so I knocked on the door. He opened it, and I came in. "Perry," I asked him, "what's wrong?" I fastened the translation collar as tightly as I could without choking him and turned it on.

"That... platypus... is... Pansy."

"Yes, she is. You know her?"

"I used to. She went to the high school I was going to. I had tried to ask her..."

"Woah, whoa, whoa. You went to high school?"

"Platypus high school in Sydney, yes."

"You went to school in Sydney, Australia?! I love that place."

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun. Anyway, I had tried to ask her out on a date, but I was really shy. When I finally got the nerve to ask her out, I saw her kissing... Riley. My classroom rival. I never got up the nerve to ask anybody out again."

"Wow, that must have really hurt."

A tear fell down Perry's face.

"I had never even gotten a chance to talk to her. Now that she's at my house, I can't calm down, thinking about the first and last time my heart was broken."

"Well, you should talk to her. Maybe she's broken up with Riley."

"I doubt it. He's a nice guy."

"Then why did you say he was your rival?"

"Because he always got better grades than me, and was much more attractive. I felt like I couldn't compete with that guy."

"Yeah, I can understand how that feels. I'll go talk to her."

"I went out of the room and knocked on Pansy's door. She opened it, and I went in. "So, Pansy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Wait, I recognize you. You're not just someone who treats animals kindly and has own an award for it. Congratulations, by the way. You're Daniel Parkinson, the man who owns the world's most famous and biggest zoo, with every single species of animal, real, extinct, or fake, kept in the exhibits. You even have your own channel with movies and TV shows that you star in. You're one of my heroes. I have to ask you: How do you do it?"

"Takes years of practice. Glad you like my shows. So, listen, you know that platypus that was at the door before you walked in, and he ran up the stairs and closed the door to his room?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, his name is Perry and he tells me he went to your high school."

"Oh, yeah. Always wanted to talk to that guy, but before I did, I fell in love with this platypus named Riley. Nice guy, Riley."

"Yes, he saw you. So, where's Riley now?"

"Oh, he moved to Tasmania... after he cheated on me."

"When did he cheat?"  
"About a month after we started dating. He met this platypus. Can't remember her name. And so he moved there. Probably still with her to this day, the little..."

"So, then, maybe you should go talk to Perry. He's been brokenhearted for years, since he saw you two."

""You're right Just give me a few minutes to unpack my things. It is okay if I stay here, right?"

"Why? Do you need to stay here?"

"Yeah."

""What happened?"

She sighed, looking like she really didn't want to talk about it. But she did anyway.

"Well, truth be told..." She took a deep breath. "...I'm a little lonely. It all started about five years ago, after I had graduated platypus college in Canberra. I was captured by this man, and he transferred me to America. After a few days in the pet shop, this rich couple, named the Robinsons, adopted me, for their son on his birthday. I had spent about a year at that house.

"They loved me more than anything else. Then, they made a trip to Peru. Before they went on their flight, about a week go, they told me that they could not afford to keep me anymore and told me the reason why they were going to Peru: they were moving to a new house. They released me out in the city. I did lot of thinking, especially about why they couldn't afford to keep me, but then I figured it out: they could afford me, but they didn't love me anymore. I had to eat from the dumpster, which, to be honest, wasn't that bad."

"I walked on the streets for days, until... I saw what was on in the TV shop. The news said you had earned yet another award from PETA for being nice to animals, so I thought, 'Hey, maybe he'll accept me. Maybe he'll let me live at his house. Or, at least, the famous Phineas and Ferb's house.' However, I knew that I could not speak, as I am a platypus, so I gathered some spare metal and wires and invented my own translation collar, as you can see here."

"Aha, I knew that collar didn't look like mine at all. It was invented by someone clever with technology. Resourceful. I like it. But how did you build it?"

"A lot of time, effort, and help. Anyway, I lived in California, and after what they said about your house being in Danville, I knew it would take me forever to get me there. So, I packed up all of my things, snuck onto the next Danville plane, and came here as fast as I could. I was able to get here no later than 5 hours. So, that's why I need to stay here for a little bit. Find myself a permanent place to live."

"Well, then you should go talk to Perry. Maybe you can stay here, if he still likes you."

"Like I said, just give me a few minutes to unpack. Then I will talk to him." I was excited to see the look on Perry's face.

**Phineas's POV**

I grabbed Isabella by the hand and took her upstairs. We had been sitting under the tree ever since we showed this platypus named Pansy upstairs to where she would probably be staying for a while. I wanted to see what was taking Perry so long in his room. We knocked on his door as soon as we got there. He opened it, and he gestured us to come inside, rather woefully, especially for a platypus that was an agent in the O.W.C.A., training every day.

"Phineas, Isabella, I need to talk to you." We noticed at that second that Daniel had put his translation collar on him. "You know the platypus that showed up at our house?"

"Of course," said Phineas. "Why do you ask?"

""Well, I know that girl."

"Well, it couldn't be that bad."

"It can when you had a crush on her back in the day."

"But why would that be..."

"Phineas, she went to high school with me. I had wanted to talk to her for so long and then I saw her with someone else. I just.. am not ready for a relationship. I think it's best."

"Well, I didn't know Isabella had a crush on me until after our first mission together, when we kissed for the first time. If we an build a relationship, so can you."

"Yeah," Isabella chimed in. "You can do it. All you have to do its try."

Perry thought for a little bit before answering. "All right, I'll do it." But it was Pansy who made the first move.

**Daniel's POV**

"Pansy and I walked to the door of Perry's room. "Come in," I heard Phineas say. He and Isabella must have been talking to Perry. We walked in, and Perry blushed a little bit as she entered. "what is it?," asked Perry. It was then that Pansy made her speech.

"Perry, I want to talk to you. I just wanted to say I am so sorry for what happened back in high school. About a month after we started dating, Riley left me for another girl down in Tasmania. It made me realize who I liked: someone who I had wanted to talk to for so long, someone who was generous, even if it wasn't necessarily to me, someone who trained in the martial arts so many years and now works for the O.W.C.A. along with his friends. I realized the one that I liked was you. I had wanted to talk to you for so long, but I couldn't get the strength to. Even after you saw us kiss, you still tried to be nice to me, even after your heart was broken. We had become such good friends, and now I want to be more. So, will you be my boyfriend?"

Perry just stood there, a blank expression on his face, frozen in time. When he found his words, he yelled, "Yes! Yes! Yes!," and he ran over to her and hugged her. They then looked at each other for a second and kissed. They had made up, after all of these years. After they parted she asked, "So... can I stay here? I have nowhere else to go." We all nodded our approval. "Oh, thank you all," said Pansy. "You won't regret it." And surely, after a week or so, we didn't. In fact, she was probably a better guest than we had ever had. She fought and built with us every day, and Perry couldn't have been in any better mood.

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Like I said, I will be making an entire series off of this. In fact, I already have an idea for the next story. I hope you like this story and the series following it, and I hope to see you again soon. Bye!**_

_**P.S. Sorry about the computer gobbledygook all over the story for a while there. I happened to do the same thing to the sequel to this story. Don't worry, I'll get that fixed soon, too. I was trying to edit the stories and it didn't go so well, so I have to work on that for a while. Thank you guys for bearing with me through this. I hope you have a great day (and that I can publish more stories soon!"**_


End file.
